kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time
(79-80) Book 02: Over "Quartzer" (81-onwards) |premiere = September 26, 2018 (Book 1) May 2019 (Book 2) |producer = Pat141elite |author = Pat141elite |poster = Taki Gaiden official cover.png |previous = Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build }} is the crossover series succeeding the ''Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations trilogy following the end of . It is the spiritual successor sequel to the aforementioned Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations trilogy and is a crossover with the main Riders of and the rebooted timeline of the Soulcalibur series. The second season, is set to premiere in the 2019 of May. The tagline of the story is . It commemorates the release of Soulcalibur VI and bringing the entirety of the Soul series back to its roots, along with the commemoration of the 20 years of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders. Plot Book 01 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Continuing following the conclusion of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined and Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build, dive into the chronicles of Taki's journey into the world of the Heisei Kamen Riders' history and into the Soulcalibur VI timeline! See the demon huntress fight alongside and into the new stage of history! Book 02 Continuing from aftermath of the Great Malfested War, the world is torn apart following the second Evil Seed. The scholar of the future, Azwel traveled his way into the present with the hope of "saving" humanity. However, Taki and the Kamen Riders are the opposition to his goals. Can Taki, the Riders, and the rest humanity stand up to rebuild the world and save the future? Characters Kamen Riders Future Kamen Riders Heisei Another Riders Showa Another Riders Future Another Riders Allies 2018-2019 AD (Present) *Natsu *Shinya Aizawa *Kengo Arashi *Kazuhiko Akagi * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** Other Allies * * ** ** * 2068 AD (Future) * * 1584-1590 AD (Soulcalibur VI's timeline) *Another Taki *Heishiro Mitsurugi *Grøh *Sophitia Alexandra *Kilik *Edge Master *Chai Xianghua *Maxi *Ivy Valentine *Talim *Geralt of Rivia *Siegfried Schtauffen Legend Riders Other Heroes Super Sentai * * * * Villains *Swartz's faction ** ** *Ray's faction ** 1584-1590 AD (Soulcalibur VI's timeline) *Cervantes De Leon *Astaroth *Tira *Aeon Calcos *Voldo *Azwel *Malfested **Malfested Berserker **Malfested Knight **Revenant **Lizardmen Other =Summoned Legend Riders = =Summoned Ultramen = =Kaiju = *Demaaga *Galactron *Grigio Bone *Hyper Zetton = = Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : |宇治清高|Uji Kiyotaka}} * , : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}} & |白ウォズ|Shiro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |棚橋 弘至|Tanahashi Hiroshi}} * : |石黒 英雄|Ishiguro Hideo}} * : Book 2 * : * : |松本 寛也|Matsumoto Hiroya}} * : |小野 大輔|Ono Daisuke}} * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} English dub cast *Taki, Another Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Natsu: Emily Neves *Goro Izumi: Sam Riegel (ep 2-24), Josh Keaton (ep 26-onwards) *Anzu Izumi: Carrie Keranen *Reiji Matsushima: Christopher Randolph *Shinya Aizawa: Quinton Flynn *Samus Aran, Black Huntress: Erica Luttrell * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Cherami Leigh * , : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Gai Kurenai: Matthew Mercer *Ray: Cristina Valenzuela Guest cast *Heishiro Mitsurugi: Ray Chase *Sophitia Alexandra: Erica Lindbeck *Grøh: Xander Mobus *Kilik: Grant George *Chai Xianghua: Wendee Lee *Maxi: Steve Van Wormer *Zasalamel: Keith Silverstein *Ivy Valentine: Lani Minella *Cervantes de Leon: Patrick Seitz *Edge Master: T.J. Storm *Tira: Kate Higgins Book 2 *Kazuhiko Akagi: Brandon McInnis *Goryu: *Nightmare (Inferno): Ron Perlman *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe Guest cast *Yoshimitsu: Mitch Urban *Geralt of Rivia: Doug Cockle *Seong Mi-na: Erica Mendez *Raphael Sorel: Charles Klausmeyer *Amy Sorel: Heather Hogan Suit actors/Motion capture *Taki Galaxy Armor, Kamen Rider Taki (episodes 2-55): |下園 愛弓|Shimozono Ayumi}} *Taki Galaxy Armor, Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} *Kamen Rider Taki (episodes 56-present): |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} *Another Decade: |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} *Nightmare (Inferno): |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} Notes *This story will the first time since to feature a hero from Toei's rival company, Tsuburaya Productions, as the crossover guest star in the form of Gai Kurenai, the human form of Ultraman Orb. **Similar to Vol. 2 and 3 of the Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations series, this is the third story written by the author to include a third-party guest character. *This is the first story to include an English dub. *This is the first story to be divided into two seasons. External Links *Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time at FanFiction.Net *Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Book 2 at FanFiction.Net Category:Season Category:Crossovers Category:Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time